The Twins and Death
by FrostedWolf4556
Summary: *Sequel to The Twins and Frost* It's been about 20 years since anyone's seen Pitch, everything's going well until a new - but old - enemy rises to take the Twins away. How is Pitch related to the appearance of this new enemy? Will they save Jackie and Jacquelyn? Only time will tell. Rated M for future chapters
1. Prologue

**FW: *quietly sneaks on the computer and starts typing*  
Cara: FW! *glomps* what took you so long?!  
FW: I had stuff to do. And Cara? Aren't you suppose to stay on one of my other stories?  
Cara: lol nope. I escaped ):3 AND I AM STAYING HERE!  
FW: *face palm* then can you do the disclaimer?  
Cara: Kay kay (=^w^=) FW doesn't own Rise of the Guardians, just the OCs in the story (if she did own Rise of the Guardians, some things would be added ):3)  
FW: What?  
Cara: What?  
FW: What?  
Cara: TO THE STORY!  
FW: . . . I hate it when you do that  
Cara: ):3**

* * *

**Death's POV**

I watched the three Frost siblings partake in a snowball fight, both sides determined to win and having fun in the winter activity. It made me sick as continued to stalk them from my place in the leafless trees. I didn't look away from the scene when the Nightmare King phased out of the shadows below me.

"What Pitch?" I glanced down at him and my knowing-who-is-around-me seemed to amuse him as responded

"It is almost done, we just need them and everything will be done. I've been wanting to know, how did you know it was me and not Insanity or Pain?"

"Easy. Each soul has a different feel to it, even if two people went through the exact same thing together and has a certain feel to it. Yours - for instance - is surrounded with darkness and by judging the air around you, I can tell that you bring fear where ever you go." I jumped down to the ground as I ended the explanation.

"Interesting. Now tell me, why are skeletons of dead animals helping you collect the souls if you can just go somewhere with a snap of your fingers?" asked Pitch when a skeleton of a Gray-Horned Owl holding a glowing blue orb in its talons flew up to me, I grabbed the soul when the owl loosened its talons and the owl perched on my shoulder.

"To be more pacific, I have owls, rats, deer, and bobcat skeletons helping me with the soul collecting since they are my 'Soul Collectors' and they help with stray souls that bolt before I can collect them myself and I don't have time to collect each and every one of them, which is why I have them. Now I hope you are done with the questions because even though I am older than you by a millennia, my patience is running low."

"That was my last one."

"Good, now I have to go sort the collected souls. Meet me by North's workshop the day it is a new moon - which is in two days - but don't get seen." He nodded and faded back into the shadows once more.

I waited until I could no longer feel his presence and snapped my fingers. The branches of the surrounding trees turned gray, the snow melted and the grass around my feet turned as gray as the trees, thick fog rolled in and circled my legs until it was about as high as my knee. When the fog reached my knee, a door made completely out of bones came up from the ground and on the door handles where skulls about as big as my palm. On the other side of the door was a vortex, and it would take me where ever I wanted to go. As I stepped through it, more of my helpers went through it as well. Once the door closed, it went back into the ground and the fog disappeared. The only way you could even figure out I was ever there was the gray coloring in the grass and trees.

* * *

**Cara: TT_TT why did you kill the trees?!  
Death: They aren't dead  
Cara: What?  
Death: I didn't kill them  
Cara: What?  
Death: *turns to FW* Is she always like this?  
FW: Sadly yes, but only when she doesn't get enough sleep  
Death: That makes sense  
Cara: Review please! No flames though, no one likes flames  
FW: And this concludes the first chapter :)**


	2. Who's the guy with a dead owl on his arm

**FW: I'm so happy!  
Cara: Why?  
FW: I finally got my own laptop! Now I can update my stories much faster! :D  
Cara: Yay! People get to se more of me! ^w^  
FW: . . . that's not the point, and I forgot about the last reviews from The Twins and Frost TT_TT  
Cara: Let's do them right now! ^w^  
FW: Sounds like an idea.  
**hiddensecret564: A sequel called the Twins and Death?! I CANNOT WAIT! Just reading that last part with Pitch and whoever he was talking to gave me chills!  
**Cara: The last part gave me the chills too!  
FW: I may or may not have gotten the chills while writing it  
Cara: Yes you did! I saw you!  
FW: ... hey look another review!  
**DayDreamer425: YOU ARE AWESOME! I CAN'T WAIT TO READ THE SEQUEL!  
**Cara: I think you're awesome too!  
FW: Uh, Cara?  
Cara: Yes? ^w^  
FW: ... never mind. ( - - )  
**catlover2975: I love your story  
**FW: Glad you loved Twins and Frost!  
Cara: Hope you like this one!  
**jack frost: I love it  
**Cara: O.O ... must resist glomping... ehh what the heck. LET ME GLOMP YOU!  
FW: *grabs Cara's ankles and tosses her out the door* I told you I would do that if you tried to glomp someone. Remember, you can only glomp them if they want to be glomped. Oh, I'm glad you love it Jack.  
Cara: *yells from the other side of the door* Now for the reviews from last chapter!  
**rachealninja10: Yay new story!  
**Cara: I know! I'm excited as well!  
FW: Can you stop yelling?  
Cara: Can I come back in?  
FW: Are you going to glomp anyone?  
Cara: . . . no.  
FW: Good answer *lets Cara back in* On to the next review!  
**hiddensecret564: I seriously cannot wait for more!  
**FW: Well you won't have to wait any longer! ^u^  
Cara: Even though it took about two months to upload this one...  
FW: ... I couldn't get on a computer at that time  
**Guest: Please keep going I really likes your first story, so I'm excited for this one!  
**FW: I'm glad you're excited for this one!  
Cara: We have some twists in store later on ):3  
FW: SHHH! Don't tell them yet!  
Cara: Sorry!**

* * *

"Ready?" I looked at my twin and smiled

"Ready. Three. Two. One." We both press the button on our air horns and the now awake Bunnymund jumped all the way to the rafters. While Phil and George were trying to remove Bunny's claws off of the wood, we were rolling on the ground laughing, I couldn't help but feel a little bad for him though. Once Bunny got his feet back on the ground, he looked at us and we ran.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! You do not blow bloody air horns in a Pooka's ear! 'specially when they're sleeping!" He yelled, he almost grabbed my blue jeans and my white hoodie a couple times. He was extremely close to grabbing Jacquelyn's jeans and her snowflake-covered hoodie, once he calmed down we landed back on the ground and cautiously walked up to him.

"Uh Bunny?" Jacquelyn asked, Bunny had sat down on one of North's - many - chairs and was holding his head in his paws.

"I'm going to ask one time," we backed up, just to be safe, "where's Jack and why did you blow air horns into my ears?"

"Jack is visiting Jamie for a quick snowball fight and once he comes back all three of us are going to France to have a snowball fight with our newest believers." I answered with a smile. Jacquelyn then answered Bunny's second question,

"We were bored, found a couple of air horns lying around, and you sleeping on North's biggest couch. Which is a recipe for disaster and we were about ten or fifteen feet away from you so we didn't put it right up to your ear." Bunny just looked at us as if he were trying to figure out of we were lying or not. After two or three minutes, Bunny ran his paws over his ears and walked out of the room just as our two snow white huskies - Wynter and Frosty - came running through the door with steaks in their mouths and yetis - covered in flour - close behind. Just as the flour-covered yetis were about to grab both dogs by the scruff of their necks, both of them jumped and used the wind to go all the way up to the rafters.

_I wonder what they did this time._ I wondered, sending the thought telepathically to my brown-haired twin. We figured out the neat trick about a few years back and it got us out of a lot of trouble.

_Knowing Wynter is your dog and Frosty is mine, they probably got into a lot of trouble and the yetis tried to stop them but ended up getting covered in flour and water._

_Their covered in water too? _I tried squinting to see if they really were but I found nothing

_Yeah, but it looks like the water froze on Aaron and Randy themselves since both dogs have a little power over the winter elements. _Jacquelyn thought back, I looked even harder and found tiny little ice crystals on Aaron's and Randy's fur.

_I see it now. _Before I could ask Jacquelyn when she thought Jack was getting back, said winter spirit came rushing through the window and it was a good thing that they were open. Jack stared at the sight of flour-covered yetis, Bunny trying to calm them down, us standing there looking as innocent as possible, North just entering staring at the sight, and our dogs enjoying the last of their steak.

"Whoa. Uh let me guess," he looked at us, "the dogs?"

We both nodded and simultaneously said, "The dogs." He nodded as well and looked up to the guilty party. Wynter had his head down and his ears were laid back when Jack looked at him with his icy blue eyes. Frosty did the same, both dogs came back down and looked up apologetically at the yetis. Aaron and Randy looked back at them and patted their heads.

Jack leaned against his staff, looked at us and said "It looks like we got that settled-"

"Hopefully" I added in, Jacquelyn nodded

"Yeah, hopefully. Um, hey Jack?"

"Yes?" Jack responded, tilting his head to the side

"I think it would be best to leave the two huskies here and have them help with their mess."

"They can do that?"

"Yeah, they're the smartest huskies I know and they are able to clean up any thing that's on the floor. And no they do not eat everything Jack." I added the last part in playfully when I saw Jack's curiosity grow a bit.

"I think that would be a good idea." We smiled and called to Wynter and Frosty who were trying to lick the flour off of the two yetis

"Okay you two, you both need to clean up your mess that you left." They barked in response and followed the yetis out the door.

"You all are going to be the death of me." Bunny mumbled, I couldn't help but respond to that

"That's going to be kind of hard considering you are already an immortal." I smirked, Bunny didn't know what to do so he chuckled and hopped through the door.

North stayed behind for a bit and said, "Do not stay out long, we have a Guardian's meeting tonight."

"Don't worry, we'll just have a couple rounds of snowball fights and be back in a jiff." I pleasantly said as both Jacquelyn and I got on our fingerless gloves that were tied to our powers.

"See ya North!" Jack yelled as all three of us got carried out the window by the wind and we were on our way to France.

* * *

"Whoa! You got a nice throwing arm kiddo!" I said as a snowball almost hit me in the head. The nine year old girl smiled, continued having fun and determined to win. I hit Jacquelyn a few times, but Jack got us the most out of any one. It wasn't long before the sun started going down and the snowball war came to a halt. We declared that it was a tie and all ten kids went back home. I flew up to the Eiffel tower and looked down at the city lights, Jacquelyn joined me along with Jack. It was a beautiful sight with a comforting silence, but I decided to break the silence,

"I wish Mom and Dad were here to see this." My sister looked back at me and smiled,

"Yeah, they would've loved this." I felt a few tears stream down my face as I remembered that they died only ten years ago. I leaned on her shoulder for support and Jack came up from behind and gave us a comforting hug.

"Hey, don't get so down. Wouldn't they have wanted you two to live for them instead of sulking?"

"I guess. Wait, hold on. Forgetting something..." I thought for a bit be fore it dawned on me, "THE MEETING!" We all jumped up and called the wind. We flew fairly close to the near by woods and I saw a guy with jet-black hair standing there with a skeleton of an owl on his shoulder standing in front of a door made from bones

_What the heck?_ I flew on to a branch to take a closer look and saw what he wore. He was wearing a black leather jacket showing a pitch black shirt with a bloodied skull on the front, dark ripped blue jeans covering his legs with a silver chain hanging out from his left pocket. His shoes - not surprisingly - were also black but they had a silver shine to them. The last thing I saw of him before he jumped through the door was a gray cloth covering the lower part of his face, and his blood red eyes. I felt myself go weak in the knees and had to hold onto the trunk of the tree to keep from falling.

"Jackie?" I jumped as Jacquelyn's voice came from behind me, "Are you alright?" I saw that Jack was also behind me but they shared the same worried look

"Y-Yeah, I'm-" I glanced back but I didn't see the red-eyed teen anymore, just the gray grass and trees that were left behind, "I'm fine, now let's get to that meeting before North decides to send Phil after us."

"Sounds good." They both smiled before we all leapt up and let the wind carry us to North's Workshop. But the whole way there, I had one question nagging me

_Who's the guy with a dead owl on his shoulder?_

* * *

**Cara: I'm tired . . .  
FW: I can help with that. Sandy!  
Sandy: *signs* Yes?  
FW: Cara can't get to sleep. Can you help her?  
Sandy: Sure. *throws dreamsand at Cara*  
Cara: Nya. *fish and string appear above her head.*  
FW: Thank you Sandy! ^u^  
Sandy: No problem. ^u^ *leaves*  
Pitch: *Comes out from the shadows*I found you FW.  
FW: *pales* uh, heh heh. Don't forget to review everyone. And I'll be back as soon as I can (that is if I'm still alive ._.") *runs*  
Pitch: Get back here! *runs after her***


	3. I don't like this part of my job

**FW: Geez, I really need to update  
Cara: FW! *glomps* I missed you! Pitch was being mean to me again ;_;  
FW: *huffs* that's because you don't stop bothering him, now let's get to the reviews shall we?  
Cara: Yay!  
**rachealninja10: So, pitch is still mad about the whole "Catnip" thing? If he Is I'd better run too, I mean I was the one to show you the song.  
**FW: I'm not sure. Possibly? If he is then we better stay as far away from him as possible  
Cara: He is.  
FW: How do you know?  
Cara: . . . hey look! Another review!  
**hiddensecret564: Hey! Sorry for the late review! Any who, I'm happy you updated! I'm starting to really like the idea of the Twins doing the telepathy thing, it's really cool!  
**FW: ^u^ glad you think so, we're actually thinking of doing a story that takes place in the 20 year gap between the first and second story  
Cara: We already have some ideas too. But we'll wait until this story's done. Now let's get to this chapter! :3**

* * *

I couldn't get my mind off of that guy with red eyes no mater how hard I tried. Jack noticed and ended up flying right besides me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about something that I can't stop thinking about." Jack looked at me suspiciously but I was telling the truth, well part of it at least. Jack didn't have any time to ask me about it more when we ended up bumping into Tooth about half way there by now

"Hey Tooth!" Jacquelyn yelled and got her attention, Tooth and six Mini-Teeth flew up to us and proceeded to look at all of our teeth to make sure that they were well taken care of. Baby Tooth flew up to Jack and sat on his shoulder, I grinned at him as I slung both my arms around Jacquelyn and we conversed quietly as the four of us continued making our way to the workshop. I was enjoying not being the one talking until I my sister's voice rang through my head

_Okay, tell me what you saw that you won't tell Jack. _I flinched at how loud and sudden her voice was in my head, but responded any way

_How am I suppose to tell you if I don't even know what I saw myself? _I pouted as the wind started to toss me around like a lone snowflake in strong winds.

I heard Jacquelyn huff before she spoke once again, _Okay, then can you at least show me what you saw? _I shrugged when she looked over at me. So I conjured up a memory of the guy and sent it Jacquelyn's way. It wasn't until we arrived at North's through an open window and got tackled by both huskies before my twin talked back to me.

_I now see why you didn't want Jack knowing. _I glanced over and saw that a light blush was painted over her cheeks, I chuckled as I frosted an elf's clothing

_So do you know who he is?_

_No clue, I've meet a lot of spirits but never seen him before. _I huffed in annoyance as North started going through his progress in the toy making and how Christmas this year was going to be a blast. It was a good thing that everyone already went since Bunny and North was going through one of their "Which holiday is better" argument which would last until sunrise or until Sandy knocked them both out. I looked up at the ceiling just in time to see Manny glow brighter. Sandy saw as well and tried to get the others attention, I felt sorry for him since nothing he did worked. So I kneeled behind him and whispered

"Need help Sandy?" He spun around, smiled, and nodded slightly. I grinned as Wynter tackled Bunny and North while I got Tooth's attention by tapping her shoulder, I had some help from the Wind of course and Jack was freezing elves together until Frosty stole his staff and gave it to my twin. Who then turned Jack's attention to the moon.

"Ah! Man in Moon! We have been waiting for you!"

_We have?_ I glanced at Jacquelyn who just shrugged in response. The moon beam glided over to the 'G' that was on the floor in the middle of us and a figure formed that looked a lot like the guy I saw back in France. I looked at he others and saw that they didn't like what Manny had showed us

"Uh, who's that?" I asked hesitantly

"Death. An old enemy that could wipe out an entire city." Bunny said coldly

_Now I wish I never asked_

_Same. _We both watched as the figure changed into two separate figures, who were me and my sister. A third figure appeared-which was Death-and took one of the girls and a forth appeared behind the last one and took her. The forth figure was a person whom none of us had seen for 20 years. Pitch.

**Third Person POV**

A teenaged boy with short blood red hair with occasional black streaks blended in with the red, he had bangs covering all of his left eye. He wore a silver shirt with a leather jacket, black skinny jeans were tucked into his spiked boots, and the most interesting thing about him was that daggers were planted everywhere in his body but they didn't seem to be bothering him as he made his way over to a guy with red eyes scanning over piles and piles of papers

"Hey Death, how did meeting with the Nightmare King work?" Death looked over at the younger spirit who he had taken in over 650 years ago and watched over him like a brother.

"Well, he was late. But I got to see the three Frost siblings while waiting for him. Is there something you wanted Pain?" Pain ran his fingers through his hair before answering

"There's a couple that lost their child through the birthing and they don't know it yet. So can I go?" Death thought a while before getting up from his desk

"Sure, I have to collect the soul from them any way. Come." He left the room through the same bone door as before with Pain at his heels but the door took them both to the outside of a hospital, Pain's eyes dimmed as his eyes landed on the building

"So much pain." Death didn't say anything, he never liked hospitals and nether had Pain. He never liked seeing people weep over the ones that passed, but it was his job to collect the souls and when someone was about to die, he had to decide if he would go or if one of his helpers would go. But for children, he would go no matter what. He felt sorry for taking their lives, but they knew that he would take their sorrows away. There were quite a few that survived their illness and he was happy they did, no child should suffer like that.

"This looks like the room." Death looked up and saw that Pain was right, he could feel the soul of the child withering way and the soul of the mother was inside as well, they both fazed through the door and saw that both were sleeping. But the state of the child was what concerned Death the most, he seemed weak. The breathing was ragged and Death could sense his weak heart beating rapidly to circulate the blood, but it wasn't enough. As if sensing Death and Pain, the child opened his eyes to show them his dim eyes.

"A child's eyes shouldn't be like that. They should be bright."

"Do what you have to Death." Pain looked away, unable to look at the child without bursting into tears. Death put his hand on the child's eyes and closed them, the beating stopped and the body grew cold. Taking his hand away from the body, a blue mist began following it until it took the shape of the boy but he was smiling at him. The child looked at his sleeping mother and back at Death, he knew what the child wanted and made his way over to the parent. Pain followed and placed his hand on the mom. She whimpered in her sleep and tears began flowing until she woke up and looked over to the unmoving body. Knowing what had happened, she broke down and cried until the doctors and nurses rushed in to see what the problem was.

Death and Pain left the room with the child in hand to find the father who was siting in the waiting room with a distressed look in his eyes. Pain did the same thing as he did to the mom and tears started rushing down the man's face as Pain's fingertips gently brushed his forehead. The child looked at his father as he rushed to the room they were just in not ten seconds later.

"I never liked that part." Pain said, tears forming in corner of his eyes. Death wiped away the tears that had escaped and looked down at the child.

"Neither do I." They walked out of the dreaded building in silence and entered Death's realm once more. He placed the child in the hands of a nurse's soul and watched as she took the child away, "I always hate that part." Death muttered as he looked back at Pain who was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands.

"Hey Death, were do you think Insanity is?"

"Probably causing a riot somewhere." He answered as he sat back down at his desk, tears now flowing freely

* * *

**FW: ;~; why must stories I make this sad!  
Cara: ;~; I don't know! But I'm now sad. ;~;  
FW: Maybe I should change the rating.  
Cara: Good idea  
FW: *glares*  
Cara: *slinks away slowly*  
FW: Please review and hopefully the next chapter isn't as sad ;~;**


End file.
